Weirdmageddon Part 1/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e18 Finally.png S2e18 Starting to change.png S2e18 blue bill.png S2e18 Dark Bill.png S2e18 Gray Bill.png S2e18 Flesh Bill.png S2e18 Metal Bill.png S2e18 Bill's new form.jpg S2e18 Bill Shine.png S2e18 Bill Flash.png S2e18 Bill Shine Rift.png S2e18 Blendin watching the rift.png S2e18 Confused Blendin.png s2e18 Blendin Look Over.png S2e18 this is bad.png S2e18 Mabel bubble.png S2e18 Shooting Star.png S2e18 Shooting Star chained.png S2e18 real bad.png S2e18 situation.png s2e18 Blendin Disappear.png S2e18 Watching.png S2e18 watching back.png S2e18 Shocked officers.png S2e18 watching town1.png S2e18 watching town2.png S2e18 listen to Bill.png S2e18 Bill trapped.png S2e18 trapped in my own decaying dimension.png S2e18 new lord and master.png S2e18 destroying the statue.png S2e18 Shocked people.png S2e18 introducing Bill's friends.png s2e18 Bill Pointing.png S2e18 8 Ball.png S2e18 Kryptos.png S2e18 Xanthar.png S2e18 Xanthar lands.png S2e18 Teeth.png S2e18 Keyhole.png S2e18 Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape.png s2e18 Pacifier and Pyronica.png S2E18 Bill and Eye-Bats.png S2e18 our town.png S2E18 Bill and his friends laugh.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png S2e18 punch.png S2e18 torn mailbox.png S2e18 a warm welcome and a hand.png S2e18 a great offer but.png S2e18 wait what.png S2e18 nope.png S2e18 Preston struggles.png S2e18 pure horror.png S2e18_Bill_Cipher_laughs.png S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 Bill zaps.png S2e18 Durland zapped.png S2e18 stone Durland.png s2e18 eye watching.png S2e18 taking Durland.png S2e18 redecorating.png S2e18 castle rising.png S2e18 Bill's castle.png S2e18 Bill Bubbles.png S2e18 Gleeful wife.jpg S2e18 Sprott bubble.png S2e18 Sprott pure madness.png S2e18 neverending party.png S2e18 time and meaning.png S2e18 Bill supreme.png S2e18 welcome to weirdmageddon.png S2e18 madness out.png S2e18 tower roar.png Bill takes over S2e18 open sky.jpg S2e18 crazy.png S2e18 birds 1.jpg S2e18 birds 2.jpg S2e18 Chutzpar running.jpg S2e18 snake fox other animals.jpg S2e18 feel the forest.jpg S2e18 gnomes running.jpg S2e18 animals running by.png S2e18 will you follow me.jpg S2e18 to the ends of the earth.png S2e18 that's where we're headed.jpg S2e18 Dipper and ford running away.jpg S2e18 gnome yelling.jpg S2e18 weirdness wave.jpg S2e18 things come to life.jpg S2e18 oh no.jpg S2e18 Chairbuelita.png S2e18 wow soos just wow.jpg S2e18 Sofa Abuelita nap.png S2e18 stan and gompers.jpg S2e18 monster water tower.png S2e18 run stan.jpg S2e18 Rumble.png S2e18 Prison.png S2e18 time to review.png S2e18 puppy playing basketball.png S2e18 chilling with a duck.png S2e18 yikes.png S2e18 revenge poster.jpg S2e18 ghost eyes mad.jpg S2e18 cheering for gideon.png S2e18 a giant gompers.jpg S2e18 love craft reference.jpg S2e18 Bill came through.png Ford defeated S2e18 bill and the crew.jpg S2e18 experiment 618.jpg S2e18 quantum gun.jpg S2e18 gun charge.jpg S2e18 scoop of bill.jpg S2e18 comes to life.jpg S2e18 Ford missed.png S2e18 but his aim is getting better.png S2e18 gross.jpg S2E18 Bill turns around.png S2E18 Bill fires a laser beam.jpg S2e18 ford is down.jpg S2e18 book 3.jpg S2e18 good old six fingers.jpg S2e18 ford lifted up.jpg S2E18 Dipper sneaking.png S2E18 Bill introduces Ford to his friends.png S2e18 playing around.jpg S2e18 face to face.jpg S2e18 ridelle.jpg S2e18 do this.jpg S2e18 golden ford.png S2e18 Fordscratcher.png S2E18 Dipper watching Bill using his uncle.jpg S2e18 power of the journal.jpg S2e18 ominus bill.jpg S2e18 bill vs pine tree.jpg S2e18 black light.jpg S2e18 Blacklight Bill page.png S2e18 come on kid.jpg S2e18 blocking.jpg S2e18 demons laughting.jpg S2e18 red book 3.jpg S2e18 book 1 close up.jpg S2e18 red book 2.jpg S2e18 this is what happends to heroes.jpg S2e18 bill burning journals.png S2e18_Pyronica_8_ball_Zanthar_under_Fearamid.png S2e18 whale reference.jpg S2e18 8 ball close up.jpg S2e18 teeth close up.jpg S2e18_Bill_says_roll_out.png S2e18 hot rod.jpg S2e18 the whole gang.jpg S2e18 bilnd ivan.jpg S2E18 Bill and his friends flie.jpg S2e18 bat.jpg S2e18 should we eat him.jpg S2e18 bill page.jpg Meeting up with Wendy S2e18 the oddpocalypse.png S2e18 pizza guy 1.jpg S2e18 pizza guy 2.jpg S2e18 not very clean.jpg S2e18 eye bat close up.jpg S2e18 blind eye.jpg S2e18 pterodactyl returns.png S2e18 Dipper gets an idea.png S2e18 head creature.png S2e18 Dipper being rude.png S2e18 nachos in sight.png s2e18 last nachos on earth.png S2e18 the nachos tricked me.png S2e18 dead bat.jpg S2e18 this just in.jpg S2e18 edgy store.jpg S2e18 eye bat close up 2.jpg S2e18 bat meat.jpg S2e18 cash money.jpg S2e18 sassy toby.jpg S2e18 Wendy and Dipper.png S2e18 pitt cola.jpg S2e18 you guys can do it.jpg S2e18 Vin key.jpg S2e18 a look at gravity falls.jpg S2e18 Mabel buble close up.jpg S2e18 time to save mabel.jpg Party at the Fearamid S2e18 Pacifier.png S2e18 how he drinks.jpg S2e18 heat of the party.png S2e18 lazy susan.jpg S2e18 spin the person.png S2e18 pyronica wins.png S2e18 Pyronica better view.jpg S2e18 tongue out.png S2e18 Pyronica eats him.jpg S2e18 party of the demons.jpg S2E18 Bill and his friends schocked.png S2e18 time baby army.jpg S2e18 loph.jpg S2e18 my body is a temple.jpg S2e18 stop cipher.jpg S2e18 ugh time baby.jpg S2e18 end of or dimension.jpg S2E18 Bill really scared.jpg S2e18 vaporized time baby.jpg S2e18 hot gun bill.jpg S2E18 Bill's friends shocked.jpg S2e18 yeah.jpg S2e18 inside fearamid.jpg S2e18 get out of time dodge.jpg S2E18 Bill with 8 Ball and Teeth.jpg S2e18 I got a guy on the case.jpg Saving Mabel S2e18 automart.jpg S2e18 invincible toby.jpg S2e18 under arrest.jpg S2e18 boss gideon.jpg S2e18_Master_of_the_wasteland_and_keeper_of_the_bubble.png S2e18 key around neck.jpg S2e18 gf gossiper 1.jpg S2e18 got you.jpg S2e18 wendy pulling arm.jpg S2e18 baby sit.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-06-20h32m55s322.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-06-20h33m44s527.jpg S2e18 Prisoner About To Be Eaten.png S2e18 eating a guy.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble bird.png S2e18 birpper speaking.png S2e18 birndy speaking.png S2e18 Dipper and Wendy anime.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble meat.png S2e18 weirdness bubble live action.png S2e18 weirdness bubble terrible 3d.png S2e18 weirdness bubble gender swap.png S2e18 weirdness bubble old cartoon.png S2e18 auuuughhh.png S2e18 mad max wendy.jpg S2e18 soos to the rescue.jpg S2e18_Soos_in_black_robe.jpeg S2e18 your arm is okay.png S2e18 Prisoners During Dipper's Speech.png S2e18 GF gossiper article words revealed.jpg S2e18 GF gossiper article image revealed.jpg S2e18 with you until the end.jpg S2e18 let's do this.png S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 chains falling.png S2e18 for mabel.png S2e18 to be continued.png End tag S2e18 monster name confirmation.png S2e18 end cryptogram.png S2e18 end page.png Promotional videos S2e18 The Final Showdown - Preview S2e18 Xpcveaoqfoxso - Broken Barriers S2e18 Xpcveaoqfokso - Teaser S2e18 Xpcveaoqfoxso - Hype Train 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Xpcveaoqfoxso 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Hunkered Down 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Hillbilly Shelter S2e18 Xpcveaoqfoxso - @BillCipherSecrets 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Food Stockpile S2e18 The Oddpocalypse is Coming S2e18 Xpcveaoqfoxso - Teaser 2 Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Special Event Miscellaneous S2e18 Dana Terrace art 1.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 2.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 3.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 4.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 5.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 6.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 7.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 8.gif S2e18 Pyronica eating production art.gif S2e18 Robertryan Cory bill art.jpg S2e18 Robertryan Cory ugly face art.jpg S2e18 Robertryan Cory eyebat art 1.jpg S2e18 Robertryan Cory eyebat art 2.jpg 8 Ball concept art.jpg Keyhole concept art.jpg Kryptos concept art.jpg Pacifier concept art.jpg S2e18 Amorphous Shape art.jpg S2e18 monster art.jpg S2e18 monster art 2.jpg Pyronica Model Sheet.jpg Pyronica Concept Art 1.jpg S2e18 bill six arm pyramid.png S2e18 anime model.png S2e18 demon group model.png S2e18 ghost eye model.png S2e18 gideon model.png S2e18 gold ford model.png S2e18 head monster model.png S2e18 love craft monster model.png S2e18 mad max wendy model.png S2e18 meat boy model.png S2e18 Preston face model.png S2e18 prison bubble model.png S2e18 production art destroyed town.png S2e18 production art panorama.png S2e18 fearamid interior background art.png S2e18 production art time baby's destruction.png S2e18 production art Blendin's escape rough.png S2e18 production art edgy on purpose interior.png S2e18 production art bud's car dealership.png S2e18 production art bill graffiti.png S2e18 production art Mabel bubble.png S2e18 background art.png S2e18 production art 1.jpg S2e18 production art 2.jpg S2e18 production art 3.jpg S2e18 production art 4.jpg S2e18 production art 5.jpg S2e18 production art 6.jpg S2e18 production art 7.jpg S2e18 production art 8.jpg S2e18 production art 9.jpg S2e18 production art 10.jpg s3e18 gus character sheet.jpg s3e18 marcus character sheet.jpg Unused concept art S2e18 robertryan cory concept art.png|Art by Robertryan Cory. S2e18 robertryan cory concept art 2.png|Art by Robertryan Cory. de:Seltsamageddon 1: Wettlauf mit der Zeit/Galerie Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Weirdmageddon